The Ties of Friendship
by Riku's-Kitsune-Mate
Summary: Poems of love, heart break, death, and darkness. Good read, please R&R! Rated for safety, slightly dark.
1. The Strength of Our Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts … yet … Mwuhaha!

**A/N:** Alright, so read this and review. I found this when I was trying to fix my computer. Please don't flame, but if you must, don't be mean!

An afraid girl looks to the clouds,  
Caught up in memories and dreams.  
And finally, she speaks, but in a low whisper:

_**Thinking of you wherever you are.**_

A young boy battles the darkness,  
Trying desperately to get to his friends.  
Battling against the odds, key in hand, he thinks:

_**We pray for our sorrows to end,**_

_**and hope that our hearts will blend.**_

_**Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**_

A lone boy walks a road,  
And in the night he suddenly stops.  
He gazes at the stars in the black sky.  
He knows the darkness in his heart won't stop him from finding his friends.  
In a husky voice, he says:

_**And who knows:**_

_**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**_

_**or maybe it has already begun.**_

And together, even though they are each caught up in their own affairs,  
And they know they are each far apart,  
They are always together.  
Because their hearts are one, and their friendship true.  
Tears, blood, and sweat,  
They know that forevermore they are connected,  
Through thick and thin,  
As long as they remember each other, and  
The safe place that they want to come home to.  
Intertwined destinies,  
Intertwined thoughts,  
In this world of Kingdom Hearts.  
And in those hearts, they proclaim:

_**There are many worlds,**_

_**But they share the same sky-**_

_**One sky, one destiny.**_

Each saying, in their own special way:

**_I'll come back to you, I promise,  
_****_And meet you at the roads end._ **

**A/N:** Please don't be mean!


	2. Till Death to Us Part

**Till Death to Us Part**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. So sad. But don't sue me! Please?

**Author's Ranting:**  
Okay, so I wrote this to try and get over my writer's block, so here goes! It helped ... sort of. Read and Review! I wrote this as if Riku had killed Sora. I mainly wrote this because I kept getting killed by Riku after he gets a Keyblade of his own in expert mode. So, enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to thekeybladegirl, Kitsune Chic, Sai-ryo Aura Feena, chrome hearts, Yuna, and Rampaging Sorrow.

**Have you ever seen your best friend dead?  
****The kiss of death fresh upon his face?  
****You look down and see the blood pooled around his head,  
****And throw your sword down in disgrace.**

**You know you've done it, yet you cannot comprehend.  
****What made you so angry in the first place?  
****And so now you know that in the end,  
****There won't be anyone else with his kindness and grace.**

**No more twinkling eyes,  
****No more happy grin,  
****Only cloudy, gray skies,  
****And guilt of an ever lasting sin.**

**Killed by your own hand,  
****He's never gonna see the light once more,  
****In his hourglass there's no more sand,  
****Struck dead by you, after an angry roar.**

**So now you see the consequences of your dark actions.  
****He's slowly, gently, slipping away,  
****He gradually leaves in small pieces and fractions,  
****Never to live another day.**

**Now say your farewells,  
****Because this is your last chance.  
****Time to ring the graveyard bells,  
****For never again will you see his proud stance.**

**After this long and painful journey,  
****You will know that in the end,  
****It was you and only you,  
****Who killed your best friend.**

Okay, now click that little purple button right there, and review!


	3. Escape from Isolation

**Author's Insane Ramblings:**

Hi, y'all! I thought I'd put a couple of new poems because ... ta-da! Today is Independance Day! Yays! So, enjoy! Play with fireworks, and have fun! This chapter is dedicated to Inumaru 12, Phantasmal Abduction, and thekeybladegirl.

_**Escape from Isolation**_

**You say that you want,  
****Out of the bubble you live,  
****Away from the protection,  
****That this world has to give.**

**But why, I ask,  
****Would you want to leave?  
****These naïve lies,  
****Are so much nicer to believe.**

**The world can be cruel,  
****And it can be wicked.  
****So how could you want,  
****To be in this world that is livid?**

**There is a lot of darkness,  
****And danger in the shadows.  
****If you do something wrong,  
****It could mean the gallows.**

**So once again I ask,  
****Are you crazy or insane?  
****Or maybe you're just stupid,  
****Because this world is mundane.**

**So stay in your bubble,  
****Where you can still hide,  
****Because only in this blissful ignorance,  
****Can you confide.**

**Author's Insane Rambling:**

Alright, go ahead and flame it! It wasn't good! But if you do flame, don't be too mean! I have delicate feelings. Please review, because I won't keep writing poems if nobody reads them. If you are wondering, this poem was inspired after watching the scenes where Kairi, Riku, and Sora were talking about seeing other worlds on their little raft. I have already played this game many times, but I just can't seem to get away from it. On the weekend, I sometimes stay up until midnight or later playing it. Now that school is out, I wonder how many times I can play it over the summer … Well anyways now that school is out, I will be able to work on my fanfics more often. sigh Well anyways, I please review and tell me what you think! Ja Ne!


	4. Nobody

**_Author's Randomness  
_**Hey, y'all! So, how was that? I wrote this as Kairi's point of view when she was asleep because she didn't have a heart 'cause it was in Sora's. Tell me what you think! Here are reviewer's responses:

**Inumaru 12:** Good idea! You should totally write it!

**Phantasmal Abduction:** Thanks for your review! I really liked your poems! The button is sooo lilac, not blue! Thanks for putting me on your favorites! And don't worry, I like rambling!

**thekeybladegirl:** Thanks for telling me who said the quote. I thought it was either mickey or the mysterious voice that Sora keeps hearing. Maybe it's in his head. Lol. I finally beat Riku, so I didn't need to use the Metal Chocobo. I think it was just because I was trying to beat him at 1:00 in the morning because I was waiting for Inuyasha to come on. Thanks anyways!

_**Nobody**_

**Nobody hears,  
When I scream and I shout.  
Nobody knows,  
Why I wail and I pout.  
Nobody cares,  
When I cry out in pain,  
Nobody listens,  
So I ask questions in vain.  
Nobody answers,  
"Why did you depart?"  
So why did you leave me,  
And break my fragile heart?**

**_Author's Randomness_  
**Thanks for reading! R&R! Happy 4th of July every one. As one of my favorite authors defines it:  
"A day in which Americans celebrate their freedom to explode dangerous incediary devices and wave flammable flags." - Lemony Snicket. Please review!

Update! 8/10/05: This chapter is dedicated to Inumaru 12, Phantasmal Abduction, thekeybladegirl, Sai-ryo Aura Feena, chrome hearts, Yuna, Kitsune Chic, and Rampaging Sorrow.


	5. What is Love?

**_Author's Rantings:  
_**Hey, there and thanks for all of the reviews! This spang into my head, and I had to write it down.It reminded me of Kingdom Hearts, so I decided to post it. It doesn't have clear pairings, so take it how you want. RikuSora, SoraKairi, or RikuKairi. Whatever! This poem is dedicated to Inumaru 12, Sai-ryo Aura Feena, Nikki Satoshi, and thekeybladegirl! Yays! (hands out cookies) Enjoy and Ja Ne!

**_What is Love?_**

**What is love …?  
****If not despair …  
****And happiness at the same time …**

**Two destinies meant to meet …  
****But not to become one …**

**Two fates that are separate …  
****Yet are the same … **

**Thoughts that are far apart …  
****But on each other …**

**A pure love broken …  
****But somehow whole …**

**Two distant lovers …  
****Connected by adventures untold …**

**So what is love?  
****It can make your heart blossom and grow …  
****But it can also make you die, painfully and slow …**

**Made a hero by tender love …  
****Made a murderer by heartbreak …**

**Causing good feelings …  
****And then causing heartache …**

**Now I know, what love really is.  
****It's the way you feel,  
****Even with all the hardships and trials of life,  
****That only the strongest love can make it through.**

**It is giving somebody the ability to break your heart,  
****But trusting them enough not to.**

**_Author's Ranting:  
_**So was it good? I thought that it was really sweet! So, review, please and Ja Ne!


	6. Riku's Plight

**Author's Randomness:**

Okay, so I was bored. So, I came up with this. It contains hint of yaoi, but if you don't like that kind of thing, you can barely notice it. It pretty much tells of Riku's deception, and how that turns him dark. First person, enjoy. By the way, I own Kingdom Hearts … in my dreams …

_**Riku's Plight **_

**They tricked me,  
****Deceived me,  
****Used me …  
****They told me that you didn't care.**

**They told me that you were evil,  
****And what I heard I couldn't bare.**

**I said that they were lying,  
****But at the same time I took to spying,**

**And when I saw you I thought it was true,  
****But I realize now,  
****That I never should have doubted you.**

**It was I who was evil,  
****But I realized it to late.  
****He had already taken over me,  
****Sealing my dark fate.**

**He used me to try and destroy you,  
****To hurt you, kill you, as well.  
****And I couldn't stop him,  
****And on my dark actions now I dwell.**

**He told me I could save you,  
****So I gave him total control.  
****I got a new sword,  
****To compensate for the one that I originally stole.**

**But now I see you there,  
****Bloody and mangled,  
****By the very weapon I sought to save you with.**

**And as you cry out in pain,  
****It breaks his hold on me,  
****And now I am able to stop him,  
****Because your pain has set me free.**

**So now we are separate,  
****By this giant door.  
****But I will get back to you,  
****So I can hold you once more.**

**Author's Randomness: **

Okay, so did y'all like it? I got bored when I was waiting for my friend, so I came up with this. Review, and Ja Ne!

**Riku:** That's so dark and depressing!

**Me:** Don't care! Here, have a cookie! (gives it to him)

**Riku:** (Takes it away at the last second) Hey! Give that back!

**Me:** No!

**Riku: **(Takes out sword) Give me that cookie!

**Me**: **Sit boy!** (Riku slams into the ground, and falls into a hole …)

**Riku:** Let me out!

**Me:** No! Unless you want me to dress you up as a girl …

**Riku:** I'm fine!


	7. Distant Love in Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Ya, I know. Reality is harsh. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But a girl can dream, right?

**Author's Rambles:  
**Here's the next chappie! I hope ya like it! These next chapters are dedicated to thekeybladegirl, Yuna, Kitsune Chic, melissa, and Rampaging Sorrow. Wow. You guys are awesome! This poem is a yaoi, but still worth a read if you don't like yaoi. Please R and R! Ja Ne!

**Distant Love in Darkness  
**  
**Watching you,  
From far away.  
In the distance,  
I watch you lay.**

**In the shadows,  
I watch you sleep.  
Staying close to you,  
In the darkness I creep.**

**It's you I envy.  
Your dreams carefree and light,  
Without guilt,  
You sleep easy at night.**

**Your breathing even,  
Your heart pumping sound,  
I turn to leave,  
But you say something to make me turn round.**

**"Riku," you mumble,  
Making my heart skip a beat.  
"I love you," you say,  
Knocking me off my feet.**

**Can this be?  
It's not a dream!  
You just said that,  
Or so it would seem.**

**Is that really you?  
Are you really there?  
Yes, that's my Sora,  
I can tell by that hair.**

**I feel like a cloud,  
Floating above,  
I know that you feel the same,  
About my love.**

**I check the time,  
Wishing that it had gone slow,  
But it is nearly the hour,  
So out the window I go.**

**One last glance,  
Then I can grieve,  
I say, "I love you, too,"  
And then I leave.**

**Right above your window,  
I hear you calling my name.  
I find comfort,  
Knowing you feel the same.**

**You search and you search,  
But your efforts are in vain.  
Into the shadows I disappear,  
Driving us both insane.**

**How I wish to hold you,  
Feel you up against me.  
Oh, I yearn to be with you,  
But only you can set me free.**

**To watch you,  
Is to want you.  
This is how my heart grew.  
All because, I stare at you.**

**Now I must watch you again,  
I must stay away from my star.  
It won't be long till I hold you,  
But for now I'll watch from afar.**

**Author's Randomness:**

Wow, more chappies! So, did you like it? Please review.


	8. Rain Drops of Life

**RKM:** Okay, I own nothing except for this cookie ... ((looks in cookie jar)) Hey! It's empty! Riku! ((glares))  
**Riku:** ((mouth full)) I didn't take it ...  
**RKM:** Okay ... ((glares again)) Well, I _did_ own a cookie, but seeing as someone ate it ... ((glares once again, Riku rolls eyes)) I own nothing! Don't sue me!

**Author's Rants:  
**Okay, here's the next chappie! I know I haven't updated in a long while, but inspiration hasn't really struck me till now. This poem is in Sora's point of view. It can be RikuSora, or KairiSora. It doesn't really matter. Pay attention to the punctuation on this one, otherwise it might get confusing. Enjoy, review, and Ja Ne!

**Rain Drops of Life**

**I hear the rain …  
Crashing  
All around me.  
The pounding becomes one,  
With my broken heart.  
Darkness surrounds me,  
I can't find my light.  
Drip drop,  
The rain never stops,  
Adding to the dreary atmosphere.  
Dark depression,  
Disappointing days.  
It's nothing compared,  
To the sadness in my heart.  
My heart cracking,  
My soul breaking,  
My mind losing  
All sanity.  
I look up,  
And let the rain hit my face,  
An empty shell  
Of my once former self.  
A mask of destiny …  
A façade of fate …  
The rain washes away  
The dirt and sweat,  
And blood …  
But not my problems  
And troubles  
In my depressing life.  
My love is  
Long gone,  
Far away,  
Disappeared …  
Down this road,  
Searching for you,  
My fragmented heart  
Endures.**

**Authors Rants:**

Okay, so how was that? I liked it. I wrote it on a rainy day. It does that here a lot. Luckily, this is one of the only stories I have that I can continue to update, because poetry is fairly easy to write during classes … Who me? Not pay attention in class? Of course not … Well, anyways, please review! Ja Ne!

**Riku:** ((eating cookies)) Yeah, review. That's how she pays for cookies. If she didn't, I'd go hungry!  
**Me:** Yeah! Speaking of which … You're eating my cookies again.  
**Riku:** Me? Of course not …  
**Me:** Hand it over!  
**Riku:** No!  
**Me:** SIT BOY!  
**Riku:** ((slams into ground)) Ooof!  
**Me:** ((takes cookies)) That's a good boy!  
**Riku:** Aww, I wanted that cookie! ((sulks))  
**Me:** Aww, Riku, don't sulk! Here, ((hands him half of the cookie))  
**Riku:** Now, click that little button right there, so I can get more cookies!  
**Me:** Yeah! Otherwise Riku will starve.  
**Riku:** 0.o


	9. Through My Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or this pen. Oh, well. ((hands pen back to friend))

Hey, y'all! I bet you thought I died, or something. Well, here's a new poem for ya! Let's just say that English class + boredom this. This could be Sora or Riku's POW. I was depressed when I wrote this, therefore the ending is sad. Enjoy.

_**Through my eyes**_

**You ask me how I am,  
****Can't you see the truth in my eyes?  
****All the pain and hurt,  
****All the deceit and lies?**

**A happy face,  
****A broken heart.  
****Giving up,  
****And going back to the start.**

**The feelings inside,  
****Come tumbling out,  
****In words and in tears,  
****With fear and with doubt.**

**In crimson rivers,  
****My regret flows,  
****Down my body,  
****As the wind gently blows.**

**Pooled on the ground,  
****Me lying there,  
****Covered in blood,  
****Devoid of all thoughts and cares.**

**Coldness grips my heart,  
****Death's icy hold.  
****My sanity slips,  
****Leaving me cold.**

**Broken hearts,  
****Do not last a chance,  
****I'll leave you forever,  
****With one last glance.**

**Do not cry,  
****For me, my dear,  
****I love you that much.  
****Please, wipe away that tear.**

So, what did you think? I was bored and came up with this. It's amazing what being bored can create …

Please R and R!


	10. Twinkle, Twinkle

**The Ties of Friendship**

**Author's Rambling:  
**My friend really likes this poem ... So I thought I'd post it. I guess it kinda sounds like Riku when he's trapped behind the door ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... except in my mind ...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle  
**_**_My heart fades away...  
_****_Into the night  
_****_Until suns passing ray_**

**_Twinkle, twinkle  
_****_My soul disappears...  
_****_Into the dark  
_****_Becoming passing fears_**

**_Twinkle, twinkle  
My life slowly wanes  
Till there's no more  
And sadly it rains_**

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Rants:  
**So, did ya like it? Reviews please! Ja ne! 


	11. Spider Webs

**The Ties of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie Kingdom Hearts ... no suing please!

**Author's Notes:**  
This is Riku's ponit of view, after being controlled by Ansem and Maleficent.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Spider Webs_**

**_Caught in a web of lies and hate,  
_****_Spinning a tangle of woe.  
_****_Starting to create an arachnid's bed,  
_****_Swiftly and silently I go._**

**_Waiting for the longest time,  
_****_Leaving me all alone,  
_****_I've been forgotten, stranded here,  
_****_But in my mind I've grown._**

**_I won't be beaten, not again.  
_****_I'm not gonna be caught like all those flies.  
_****_Your trickery has become quite stale,  
_****_You won't catch me in your spider web of lies.

* * *

_**

**Author's Notes:**  
I really like this one. Reviews, please? 


End file.
